


Rosa Chinensis

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonou knows what he wants from Kanan this Valentine's Day and it isn’t sisterly affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa Chinensis

Gonou stared introspectively at the roses clenched tightly in his fist. They were beautiful, but hardly the quality of the ones available for sale in the florists. Mrs Han and her magnificent garden had unknowingly donated them to his cause – she had so many that she was unlikely to miss these few. They were a deep pink-orange, the colour of desire. It was inappropriate to give something like this to his sister on St Valentine’s Day, but he couldn’t make his fingers unclench from around the thornless stems.

Stepping through the front door of the tiny cottage that they rented together and toeing off his shoes, Gonou held the flowers before him like an offering. Kanan’s eyes lighted on them and her face lit up, she had loved pretty things even as a small child. Their fingers brushed as she accepted his gift and Gonou felt lightning run through his body from the brief contact.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kanan.” He said, his voice deeper and rougher than normal. Kanan glanced up at him and he could see the pale pink flush of pleasure on her cheeks.

“Thank you Gonou, they’re beautiful.” She replied in a husky whisper bringing the flowers up to her nose to breathe in their perfume. He could see how her lips just brushed the petals in an intimate caress. His heart thumped out a rapid tattoo in his chest, echoing in his ears and stealing his breath.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Her eyes met his and he could see her pupils expanding as the clock loudly ticked the seconds past. Her lips were slightly parted, the roses just brushing her chin, and his breath caught in his throat as he glimpsed her tongue darting out to wet them. His heart skipped a beat as she stepped closer, resting her free hand lightly on his chest for balance, and then rose up on her toes to plant a soft, chaste, kiss on his lips.

“Kanan,” he breathed, “what’re you doing?” His hand, independent of his control, rose up to cradle her jaw. Her skin was soft and smooth, unbelievably so. She tilted her head into his touch and blinked slowly. “Nothing that you don’t want too.” She turned to kiss his palm, her tongue darting out for a ticklish taste, and then stepped closer into his embrace.

He could feel the hard nubs of her nipples through the soft material of her dress and his shirt and he had no doubt that she could feel the hardness of his manhood against the softness of her belly. He slid his arms around her, clutching her close and dipped his head to meet hers. His eyes slid closed as her lips parted beneath his own and their tongues met for the first time.

“Oh God.” She whispered as their lips parted so that they could both gasp for air. “Gonou.” Her fingers were tangled in the back of his shirt and he thought that she must’ve dropped the roses. She was leaning heavily against him and he was holding her firmly, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and one around her hips. His hand explored tentatively, sliding over her buttocks and squeezing gently. She squeaked in his arms and tightened her own grip, shimmying her body against his in half-hearted protest. 

“I love you, I want you.” He breathed softly directly into her ear, astonished at his own boldness. He’d known since they’d been reunited that the love he felt for her was more than what was proper between brother and sister – waking up with sticky sheets and her name on his lips most mornings was a pretty good indicator. His infatuation had only grown stronger since they’d moved in together, setting up house like a newlywed couple. 

“Me too.” She leant back to look him directly in the eyes as she said it, obviously wanting to avoid any misunderstandings or guilt trips later. He smiled broadly at her, his other half, the one who had always understood him the best.

“Come to bed?” She nodded, stepping back out of his loosening embrace.

“I’m just going to put these in some water first.” She gestured to the roses, scattered on the floor at his feet, and bent to pick them up. “See you in there.”

Dismissed, Gonou walked on legs like jelly to the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he looked at the two single beds within, frowning. Surely he could do something about that? Decision made, he moved quickly to shift the bedside tables and push the two beds together. He had just finished when Kanan stepped into the room, her eyes lighting up when saw what he’d done. 

She was unbelievably beautiful, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, her pale skin glowing and her chest heaving with her quick little breaths. Her nipples were still peaked, pushing out her dress alluringly and just begging to be touched. He didn’t know what was showing on his face, but she breathed in deeply to see it, and then her hands, her beautiful fine-boned hands, fluttered to the buttons on the front of her dress and slid the first one free. 

He stared, entranced, as each successive button was freed and more of her flesh was revealed. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He realised that he’d known that, when he’d held her in his arms he hadn’t felt anything on her back. It made him wonder, suddenly, how often she went without underwear, and whether she felt naughty when she did so. The soft shushing sound of her dress sliding down her body and pooling on the floor heralded the announcement that she hadn’t been wearing anything at all beneath it and his breath caught in his chest at her daring. 

She was even more stunning naked than he’d imagined. The swell of her breasts drew his eye first, pale and firm, then her trim waist and the flare of her hips above soft thighs. He stood, suddenly desperate to touch her, but she held her hand to stop him embracing her. 

“I want to see you.” She said quietly, her cheeks quite pink, as her clever fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt. His own hands moved to undo his belt and trousers and together they had him disrobed in record time. He stood, feeling somewhat self-conscious, as her eyes roved over him, then her hands started travelling the same paths and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Her breasts were a perfect fit for his palms and he cradled them gently, his thumb brushing teasingly over her nipples. The way that her breath caught with each movement made his heart skip a beat and he dizzily wondered if he would pass out if he kept doing it. Her hands roved over his chest, drawn irresistibly to his obvious arousal. He let out a long, low moan when she finally touched him. Soft curious fingertips explored him, half tickling half arousing and she murmured with delight each time his cock twitched at her actions. 

When her fingers closed around him he thought that he really would pass out from pure pleasure. Her grip was not firm enough, but the mere fact that she was gripping him at all more than made up for it, and it ensured that he wouldn’t lose control and cum too soon. Looking down, he drank in the sight of her small pale hand wrapped around him, wanting to memorise the sight and just knowing that it would fuel his fantasies for years to come.

Stepping back was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but he wanted to return the favour and he couldn’t do that if his brain was constantly being derailed by the movements of her wrist. Guiding her to the bed he stood over her as she lay down and stared boldly up at him. He started at her feet, sliding his hands up her shins, over her knees and along her thighs. When he reached their apex he paused, his fingers just brushing the lips of her labia. Above him, she squirmed, clearly embarrassed about such close scrutiny and he laughed huskily. 

She was warm and wet against his fingers, pubic hair wiry and thick. Flashes of pink teased him as she writhed in response to his explorations. Raising himself up onto his knees, he kept his fingers where they were and leaned forwards to envelop her nipple with his mouth. She let out a moan at his action and arched her back, clearly enjoying herself. His cock pulsed and he knew that pre-cum was pooling at the tip, he was desperate for release and he thought that she was too. 

Slowly he positioned himself, staring into her eyes as he did so, asking wordlessly if it was all right. Her arms slid up around his neck and drew him down, kissing him deeply in an equally wordless response. He didn’t know if she was a virgin or not and he didn’t care, he moved as slowly and carefully as he could, easing himself into her body. It took several goes and a few angle readjustments, but finally he was fully seated within her. It felt glorious, unlike anything else he had ever experienced. 

“Gonou.” Kanan breathed in his arms, her mouth open and her face flushed with desire. Her thighs rose up to cradle him and he felt her foot on the back of his leg. He withdrew slowly, savouring the sensation, and then pushed back in firmly. They groaned in unison, and then giggled softly together at their matching reactions, before he resumed his movements. Her hands slid down his back as far as she could reach, caressing him and he was dimly conscious of her breasts being compressed beneath his chest as he tried to support his weight on his forearms.

His hips moved faster as his desire ratcheted up to previously unknown highs and he focused as hard as he could on not peaking too soon. Beneath him, Kanan had managed to wedge a hand between them and doing something interesting to herself that had her moaning with abandon. He lifted himself up slightly to see what she was doing but was distracted by the sight of his cock, glistening wetly, disappearing into her body. It was too much suddenly and his hips surged as he came with a stifled shout, pumping into her body again and again as his arms trembled and his heart thundered.

A soft cry beneath him signalled that his sister had also found nirvana and he opened his eyes to see her face contorted into a look of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. His spent cock twitched uselessly inside her and his hips surged forwards to press them as closely together as possible as she shuddered and gasped. 

When her eyes opened again, she smiled up at him, smiling softly. “I love you.” He said, dipping his head to kiss the tip of her nose, then her cheeks and then her lips. He settled his weight down onto her more firmly, exhausted, and she held onto him tightly. They were still joined, but Gonou didn’t think it would be long before his softening cock slipped free of her. He didn’t want to let her go, ever.

“I want to do it again.” Kanan whispered quietly in his ear and Gonou smiled, she wasn’t the only one.


End file.
